Der erste Schnee
by HermioneMalfoy2010
Summary: Der erste Schnee fällt und Draco verwickelt Hermione in eine Schneeballschlacht mit Folgen.    DM/HG   Oneshot   Lime/Lemon   ab 16


Der erste Schnee

Es war ein kalter Novembertag und das erste Hogsmeadwochenende seit Voldemorts Fall. Seitdem hatte sich viel geändert. Viele Slytherins waren nicht wieder nach Hogwarts gekommen, dafür aber alle Muggelstämmigen. Die meisten Siebtklässler hatten sich entschieden zu wiederholen, um einen Abschluss unter ordentlichen Bedingungen zu machen. Darunter auch Hermione, die gerade mit ihren Freunden das Schloss verließ, als es anfing zu schneien. Es waren große weiße Flocken, die innerhalb von wenigen Minuten das Gelände in eine weiße Winterlandschaft verwandelten.

Alle zögen ihre Mäntel enger zusammen und machten sich auf den Weg ins Dorf. Als sie dort ankamen war der Schnee bereits mehrere Zentimeter hoch. Sie wollten schnell in die Drei Besen, und somit ins Warme. Bevor sie dort ankamen, schrie Harry kurz und erschrocken auf. Ein großer Schneeball hatte ihn am Hinterkopf getroffen. Alle drehten sich um, doch es war niemand zu sehen. Wieder flog ein Schneeball, wie aus dem Nichts, auf sie zu. Hermione duckte sich schnell, damit er sie nicht traf, und schlich vorsichtig in die Richtung aus der er kam. Direkt vor ihren Füßen formte sich wieder ein Schneeball. Der Werfer musste irgendwo in der Nähe sein. Einen Tarnumhang schloss sie aus, der Werfer würde sich ja auf jeden Fall sehen und sich nicht verraten wollen. Also schaute sie sich um und entdeckte den Zipfel eines Umhanges hinter einem Baum. Sie schlich sich an den Baum an und erkannte die Rückseite zwei Slytherins, Draco Malfoy und Blaise Zabini, die sich beide ein Lachen verkneifen mussten. Schließlich konnten sich die beiden ja nicht einfach verraten. Aber sie hatten nicht mit Hermione gerechnet. Sie nahm jede Hand voll Schnee und schlich sich weiter an die Jungs heran, bis sie direkt hinter ihnen stand und drückte ihnen den Schnee in den Nacken. Beide schrien auf und drehten sich reflexartig um.

„Granger!" Beide schüttelten sich um den Schnee aus ihren Kleidern zu bekommen, der mittlerweile ihren Rücken herunterlief.

„Hallo Jungs", sie lächelte die beiden süß an. „Na, alles klar bei euch?"

„Lauf, Granger, sonst gibt's Ärger!", Draco schaute sie böse an.

Das ließ Hermione sich nicht zweimal sagen. So schnell sie konnte lief sie in Richtung ihrer Freunde zurück, die sich ins Fäustchen lachten. Draco jagte ihr hinterher. Sie liefen weiter ins Dorf hinein, bis Hermione stolperte und hinfiel. Draco der direkt hinter ihr gelaufen war, blieb an ihren Beinen hängen und landete genau auf ihr. Sie griff in den Schnee, drehte sich rum und rieb Draco alles ins Gesicht. Draco rächte sich in dem er ihr eine Handvoll Schnee in den Schal rieb.

Sie wälzten sich noch eine Zeitlang im Schnee hin und her bis beide von oben bis unten durchgefroren waren.

„Frieden? '', Hermione klapperte mit den Zählen, als sie Draco das Angebot machte.

„Angenommen." Dracos Lippen waren bereits blau angelaufen, was ihn noch blasser als sonst aussehen ließ. „Sollen wir mal sehen wo die anderen hin sind?"

Seit dem Fall Voldemorts verstanden sich die Slytherins mit den anderen Häusern immer besser und es war eine Art Waffenstillstand geschlossen worden.

„Ich will lieber ins Schloss zurück. Ich brauch jetzt ein heißes Bad, sonst tau ich heute nicht mehr auf."

„Auch eine gute Idee. Ich komm mit!", sagte Draco anzüglich und hab dabei lasziv eine Augenbraue.

„Klar, ich lass dich auch in meine Badewanne!" Hermione hatte als Schulsprecherin zwar eine eigene, allerdings triefte ihre Stimme nur so von Ironie. Draco schien dies jedoch nicht zu interessieren.

Gemeinsam gingen die beiden zurück zum Schloss, wobei sich Hermione bei Draco untergehakt hatte. Als Hermione sich in der Eingangshalle von Draco lösen wollte, hielt der sie einfach weiter fest und zog sie weiter in Richtung Schulsprecherzimmer. „Draco, das hab ich eben nicht ernstgemeint.", empörte sich Hermione als sie schließlich vor dem Portrait standen.

„Ich aber! Komm jetzt sag schon das Passwort, mir ist arschkalt."

Hermione murmelte „Drachenschuppe" in der Hoffnung das Draco sie nicht verstand und das Portrait schwang zu Seite.

„Du willst jetzt wirklich mit mir in die Badewanne gehen?"

„Ja klar, warum nicht. Oder hast du etwa Angst?", er lächelte sie schelmisch an.

Sie kletterte durch das Portraitloch in der Hoffnung, dass er ihr nicht folgen würde. Draco allerdings kletterte ihr immer noch grinsend hinterher.

Von ihrem Mitschulsprecher Zacharias Smith war glücklicherweise nichts zusehen. Wahrscheinlich war er wie alle andern auch in Hogsmeade, und das war auch gut so.

„Warte ihr ich komm gleich wieder." Hermione verschwand kurz in ihrem Zimmer um sich neue, trockene Sachen zu holen.

Draco nutzte die Zeit um bereits ins Bad zu gehen und Wasser in die Wanne zu lassen. Er mochte Hermione, sehr sogar, wusste aber weder welcher Dämon ihn da geritten hatte noch wohin das führen würde. Würde sie sich überhaupt trauen?

Ihr gingen gerade ähnliche Gedanken durch den Kopf. Seit dem Krieg hatte sich verdammt viel geändert, aber was zum Teufel wollte Draco von ihr?

Sie ging wieder zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum, konnte Draco aber nirgendwo entdecken. Stattdessen hörte sie das leise plätschern aus dem Badezimmer kommen.

[Stellt euch so ne Badewanne wie in Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch im Vertrauensschülerbad vor]

Draco stand, nur noch mit Boxershorts bekleidet, am Wannenrand und hielt einen Fuß ins Wasser.

„Da bist du ja endlich. Ich dachte schon du kommst nicht mehr. Ich hab kalt ich will endlich ins Wasser."

„Du hättest ja schon vorgehen können." Sie musterte Draco. Gut ausgesehen hat er ja schon immer, aber durch die Schuluniform konnte man nicht die Muskeln sehen. Er sah wirklich verdammt gut aus. Vor allem staunte sie nicht schlecht, als er ihr den Rückenzukehrte und langsam - arschwackelnd - seine Boxershorts auszog und die Stufen ins Wasser hinunter ging. Als er sich sicher war, dass sein bestes Stück vom Schaum verdeckt war drehte er sich zu Hermione um und schaute sie auffordernd an.

Zögernd entledigte sich Hermione ihrer Kleider. Auch Draco staunte nicht schlecht bei ihrem Körper. Sie sah wirklich nicht mehr wie eine Streberin aus. Ihre weiblichen Rundungen waren wirklich beeindruckend. Und die Unterwäsche die sie trug sah echt heiß aus.

Allerdings stoppte sie, zu seiner Enttäuschung, bei eben jener. „Umdrehen."

Lachend drehte Draco sich um.

Schnell zog sie sich die restlichen Kleidungsstücke aus und beeilte sich in Wasser zu kommen. Als sie bis zum Hals im Wasser stand. „Kannst dich wieder umdrehen."

Draco setzte sich auf die Bank und winkte Hermione zu sich. Als sie sich gesetzt hatte, legte er einen Arm um sie. „Na, wird dir langsam wieder warm?"

Sie nickte. In seinem Arm fühlte sie sich aus irgendeinem Grund geborgen, auch wenn ihr etwas unwohl dabei war. Aber sie schmiegte sich trotzdem an seine Brust.

„Es geht so. Wirklich warm hab ich noch nicht."

Er fing an ihre Arme zu rubbeln. „Besser?"

Sie musste lachen. „Nein."

„Ich wüsste noch eine andere Methode, wie wir ganz schnell warm bekommen."

Hermione richtete sich auf und sie sahen sich in die Augen.

Draco hob langsam die Hand und strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Dabei zog er vorsichtig ihren Kopf zu sich. Er suchte in ihrem Gesicht nach einem Zeichen, egal ob gut oder schlecht. Sie lächelte leicht. Er zog sie näher zu sich und küsste sich leicht. Sie erwiderte den Kuss und wurde fordernder. Er zog sie auf ihren Schoß.

Hermione merkte seine Erregung unter sich.

Ihre Küsse wurden fordernder, wilder und ungestümer. Ihre Hände begannen den anderen Körper zu erkunden und sie stimulierten den anderen.

Draco konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Er wollte Hermione, hier und jetzt.

Er suchte in ihren Augen nach Erlaubnis, die sie ihm gab.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis sich beide mit einem lauten Stöhnen ihrem Orgasmus hingaben.

Sie blieben noch einen Moment so sitzen, dann hob Draco Hermione hoch und trug sie in ihr Zimmer, wo er sie mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes trocknete und sie auf ihr Bett legte.

Er kuschelte sich zu ihr unter die Decke.

„Jetzt ist mir warm."

~Ende~


End file.
